


Lock-down

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's in trouble - again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock-down

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Xanthe for giving this the once over. :)

“What do you mean, ‘sorry but it looks like you’re stuck in there, Colonel?’”

Rodney could see John’s lips moving through the glass panel in the door, but the room was soundproofed, and he could only hear the words through his earpiece.

“Exactly what I said.” Rodney checked the readings on his pad again, swapping the connector cable between crystals in the door panel, but it was still no good. “It’s a time-delay locking mechanism - presumably this must have been some kind of secure room – and I can’t deactivate it.”

“Oh, come on, Rodney. You always say that and then you come through in the nick of time to save the day.” John sounded pissy and, sure enough, he was glaring at Rodney through the glass.

“I do not,” Rodney huffed, “and anyway - even if I do – this isn’t one of those times. I’m sorry, but there’s nothing for it but to wait until the damn thing unlocks itself.” He tried to look encouraging. “Look on the bright side – there’s a dedicated air supply, it’s temperature regulated and no one’s shooting anybody.”

John’s expression clearly said ‘not yet’.

“It won’t be that long; the lock is set to open in another two hours. You’ll be out before you know it.”

“Two hours? But Rod-ney, I’m bored…” John whined.

“Dear God, I’m sure you have the attention span of a goldfish sometimes.”

John’s face settled into a familiar and not-cute-at-all pout, and Rodney felt himself melting. “Okay, okay. Enough of the face! I’ll stay and keep you company – Colonel Nemo.”

“Nemo was a clown fish, Rodney – not a goldfish. And here you are supposed to be a genius.” John smirked, but his eyes were bright with a fondness that Rodney had become increasingly accustomed to.

“Yes, yes, Colonel Animal Planet.” Rodney sighed theatrically. “And it’s not like I’m a busy man or have a million other things that I could be doing – vital advancements to scientific knowledge, ground-breaking discoveries, playing Tetris. Oh, wait a minute – I am!”

“Thanks, buddy. I owe you one.” John grinned through the glass. “So? Prime, not prime?”

Rodney chuckled; he hadn’t had any intention of leaving John here on his own anyway. He disconnected his tablet from the panel and settled in to wait. “First to ten points brings the beer to the pier tonight?”

“Sounds good.” John nodded, leaning against the door in a ridiculously attractive slouch. “Oh, and Rodney? Don’t forget the pretzels…”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction & is meant solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
